The popularity of gambling has increased at extraordinary rates. Many casinos are opening or reopening poker rooms and Internet poker sites are popping up regularly. Casinos are also looking for new games and ways to attract players. New players are coming to the casinos daily.
There are, however, several impediments to new players joining the ranks of poker players and other gamblers. First, with respect to Internet poker and other online gambling, the legality has not been tested, despite its ever-increasing popularity. Many people simply do not want to risk the possibility of running afoul of the law. Second, many people are simply not comfortable interacting with off-shore enterprises, which is where Internet poker and other gambling sites are located to avoid the reach of U.S. laws. In order to play at these sites, players must deposit money, which is not immediately accessible by the player. Many people do not trust off-shore sites to hold their money. Third, creating an account at an Internet poker or other gambling site requires a potential player to divulge personal information that many people simply do not wish to share. No one knows the limits of how the information will be used. Further, some people prefer anonymity, which is simply not possible with known Internet poker and other gambling sites. Hence, for at least these reasons, many people are not becoming poker players through Internet poker opportunities who otherwise would.
Casino poker tables can provide impediments to new players. For example, the process of getting on a list to play, getting into a table game, and interacting with the many characters you will find in a poker room often intimidates new players to the point of disinterest.
For at least the foregoing reasons, improved systems and methods are needed for providing interactive gaming opportunities to players.